Blazing Blood
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: Imprisoned deep in Amaranthine, Devious can do no harm, right? Unless of course, a certain fire Demon frees her, to aid him in his bloody revenge. Which leaves us with the question: will Asgard stand, or will it crumble to the ground? ( Set after Thor the dark world).
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Just a little caution, if you don't understand some things that are happening with my OC's, you can flick through the small back story I posted a while ago, it will clear things up XD. There will be mild swearing, and mentions of some gore too. I do not own Marvel! :( **

* * *

><p>Loki lounges in Asgard's golden throne, his fingers thrumming on the armrest, not another asgardian in sight. Raising his other hand, he lets a small wave of green magic dance over his finger's.<p>

Lost in the moment, he doesn't notice a guard cautiously enter, and bow before the throne. The guard coughs quietly, his gaze locked on the ground.

Noticing the guard, Loki rolls his eyes, leaning forward.

"How many times do I have to tell you, when you come before me,_kneel_, do not BOW!"

The guard visibly flinches, dropping to his knees, his gaze still on the ground. Chuckling, Loki's gaze returns to the magic dancing on his hand.

"I assume it must be of the utmost importance for you to come and disturb me, yes?"

Nodding, the guard raises his gaze, his jaw twitching.

"My King, the great fire Demon has been spotted on the edge of Asgard. There is no other explanation for this, unless he is planning to attack."

Frowning, Loki straightens fully, the magic now dissipating.

"How long ago was he first spotted?"

The guard opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by ear splitting screams and shouts, not to far in the distance. Loki can feel the heat even from here. Eye's bulging, the guard stares at Loki for the first time. Loki stand's, but doesn't make a move to leave.

As the noises draw closer, the guard draws his weapon, turning to look down the long hallway. The guard is soon burned to ashes as a torrent of flames rush down the hallway. Using his magic, Loki shields himself from the blistering heat.

Surtur glides down the corridor, his rage filled eyes darting around, until they fix onto the God of mischief. Sneering, Loki summon's his full Armour, his fists clenching.

"How dare you invade MY KINGDOM! You insolent-"

The rest of his sentence is cut of by an intense roar, the power of it shaking the very ground and structures. Surtur scowls at the equally furious looking Loki.

"WHERE IS ODIN!"

Scoffing, Loki merely shrugs.

"Dead, where he belongs. Have you come to pay your respects, hmm?"

A ball of flames hits the throne, only inches from Loki, but he doesn't even flinch.

"HE WILL PAY FOR HIS BETRAYAL, AND ANYONE WHO STANDS WITH HIM. NOW TELL ME, SORCERER, WHERE IS ODIN, OR I SHALL BURN THIS PITFUL REALM TO THE GROUND!"

A sneer plays at Loki's lips, as he descends down from the throne. He pauses, mere inches from Surtur, feeling the heat desperate to knaw at his flesh.

"Is that so? Then where is your grand army to assist you in this matter?"

Cackling, Surtur tilts his head.

"Army? I am in no need of an army!"

A defeaning roar rings across the hall, as Surtur is consumed by a mass of blue crackling energy. Grinning, Loki bends and picks up the shiny golden ring from the ground, twirling it between his fingers. The sapphire stone in the center ebbs, then suddenly stops. Slipping it into his pocket, he smiles at the patch of burn marks, engraved into the ground.

"Well, I think I will have to disagree on that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a small chapter, but I just wanted to post a taste! I already have some more chapters written, so I will be posting them when I've finished editing! Thanks! :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The lone guard swiftly strides past the darkened cell, his eyes drifting over the black and crumbling stonework, as they always did. The one thing that always surprises him, is that no matter what time or day, he never hears even a slight movement from within the cell. Not a breath, not a cough, not even a footstep or shuffle. Of course, the only other residents were the constant bellowing Titans, and the Goddess would always pale in noise comparison to those. But, as far as he is concerned, her predicament is of her own making. So, with a quick once over, he strides away from the cell, continuing his rounds of the shadowy prison.

* * *

><p>Devious listens to the loud echoing of a guard's footsteps pause, then carry on outside of her cell. She hugs her legs to her chest, staring blankly at the blackened stone. She has no idea as to how much time has passed since her failure, but she has stopped trying to count. It no longer matters, nothing seems too. She rests her face on her knees, her gaze switching to the grubby and beaten ground. The last time she even spoke to another being was when she had first awoken, no one has bothered to come since. Not that she blames them.<p>

**ROARRRRRRRR**

Growling, she locks her hands over her ears. She has already envisioned countless ways to tear each and every one of the titans apart, and heaven help them if she one day gets released.

Another set of footsteps echo from down the corridor, and she glances up, her brow creased in a frown. The light footsteps halt the other side of the stone, and a tense silence follows. Intrigued, she forces herself to her feet, advancing slowly.

"Hello De."

Her body freezes, unsure of how to react to the unexpected visitor. Swallowing thickly, she hugs her arms to her chest.

"And to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure, _brother_?"

"I just thought you may be in need of some...company."

Rolling her eyes, she leans back against the wall.

"It may surprise you to hear this, but I do not get lonely. I happen to revel in my own company."

"Every being in the universe experiences loneliness, you are no exception. Why do you insist on trying to push me away?"

Calyepian's voice falters, and it instantly seems like a small dagger is twisting in her gut.

"Because you merely feel _pity_ for me, and I do not want it!"

Her body begins to tremble, and she take's deep breathes, attempting to lower her heart-rate. But as usual, her brother's word's seem to be able to get through her mental block, no matter how thick or high she constructs it.

"I do not pity you De, deep down you know that. I- I love you!"

Dust sprinkles down to the ground as Devious's fist connects roughly with the stonework. The skin on her knuckles cracks, trickles of blood seeping between her fingers.

Cradling her healing hand, she notice's how disorientated she now is. Her vision is blurred, and her head feels as if she is intoxicated. Clutching her head, she faces the stone, her eye's shining.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL! NOW LEAVE ME TO ROT IN PEACE!"

For a long period of time, she can only hear her own heart beat in her ears. Some time passes, and footsteps rush from her cell, the steps heavier than earlier. A heavy door slams in the distance, and only then does she allow her body to slid down the wall, and the painful sobs to wrack her body.

* * *

><p>Tossing and turning, Calyepian sighs. Throwing of the silk sheets, he sits up and combs a hand through his tousled hair. His gaze travels to his balcony, and clambering out of bed, he pushes open the wooden door, the cool breeze embracing him.<p>

Staring off into the distance, he can see the somber entrance to Amaranthine. A small band of guard's, carrying low lit lanterns, are gathered around it, keeping watch.

Calyepian finds himself having so many sleepless nights now, he wonders how his mind is still functioning. After failing the last of his studies, his father is now forcing him to study at twice the pace, day and night.

Almost every night he wanders onto his balcony, just watching, sometimes even until he is called for breakfast. Feeling the familiar sting at his eyes, he wipes a hand over his face.

Gathering himself, he pulls up a small chair from inside and sits, his thoughts jumbling around in his mind.

Why can he not move on?

A strange dazzling light catches his eye in the near distance. A frown tugs at his brow, and he gets to his feet, leaning over the balcony to get a better view. The light is not just a light, it is a mass of vicious towering flames. It is moving as if it has a life of it's very own, and a trickle of perspiration rushes down his bare back. He watches as the fire is spotted by those on the ground, and they immediately draw their weapons, shouting in alarm.

Without hesitation, Calyepian races inside, grabs his sword from it's sheath and rushes from his chamber. As he reaches the bottom of the grand staircase, a booming alarm sounds across the entire palace, alerting the other resting guard's of grave danger. Calyepian pushes on as other soldiers begin to pour out around him from various quarters.

Being the first to reach the entrance doors, he throws them wide open, the hinges creaking in protest. As he pushes forward, he feels the painful jab of the rough rocks beneath his bare feet, so he forces his legs to move even faster.

Within moments he reaches the chaos, and he halts, stunned at the sight before him.

* * *

><p>Devious rises as she hears a commotion from far down the corridor. She presses her ear to the opposite wall, straining to make out what could possibly be occurring. Strangled yells ring out, drawing closer and closer.<p>

The stones under her hands start to heat up, alarmingly fast, and she jumps back, her eyes scanning the stone. It starts to crumble before her eyes, the heat radiating towards her like she is being steered towards a raging fire. She edges back until her back collides with stone, her body tense.

The wall eventually disintegrates into nothing, only ash on the ground. A tall, fire based figure comes into view, a vicious grin playing on it's lips. Dagger like teeth poke out from it's mouth, and it motions for Devious to come forward.

Devious pushes herself forward, straight towards the blazing heat.

* * *

><p>The entrance to Amaranthine is in scattered pieces, flames consuming what is left. The bloody bodies of defeated guards scatter the ground, some of them missing limbs.<p>

Calyepian glances back towards the castle, were troops are storming out, weapons drawn. Turning back towards the destroyed entrance, he starts to chase the monster that has invaded his home, but a burst of raw heat sends him flying backwards, slamming into the cool rough ground. He yells at the burn marks that now trail across his chest, but pushes himself to his feet, his sword still clutched in his hand.

Now that he is closer, he can see the monster clearer; the unwavering evil in it's eyes, the malicious curl of it's thin lips. As his eye's flicker to the right, the sword almost drops from his grip. Devious is free, now clothed in her full Armour, Forsakener by her side. Her gaze locks on him, and a hint of what seems like sadness crosses her face, but it does not last long.

She makes to stride towards him, her teeth bared, but a long fiery arm blocks her path. The monster bends, it's face close to Devious's, it's voice deep and gravelly.

"Save your vengeance for another time, Goddess."

Devious does not look happy, but she nods, gazing away from Calyepian. Soldiers rush towards the pair, but are easily flung back, some fried to the bone, others still writhing in agony. Calyepian yells, and throws his sword directly at the fire monster, aiming for it's head. The monster merely chuckles, catching the sword in mid air, and melting it instantly. Calyepian stands still, his shoulders sagging.

"I'm afraid you will have to do much better than that to defeat one such as myself, child."

"Like _this_?"

A yellow pulse of light hurtles at the creature, momentarily knocking it backwards. Calyepian spins, his eyes finding Misandrea, her stance tense and ready for battle. The creature hisses, cocking it's head mockingly.

"You are powerful, young witch. But not powerful enough."

The creature glances at Devious, who raises a hand, her eyes locked on a transparent mist of red swirls between her fingers, Misandrea screams and drops to her knees, blood streaming from her mouth.

"STOP!"

Devious ignores him, her jaw clenched, her concentration fully focused on Misandrea. Blood cascades from her nose, her screams distorted by the blood still streaming from her mouth.

Calyepian rushes over, cradling her gently in his arms. He can feel her arms weakly clutching at him, her breath coming out ragged. His eyes turn back to Devious, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"PLEASE DE STOP! YOU'LL KILL HER!"

Devious snorts, throwing him a shrug.

"What do I care about another dead little witch? She's one of the reason's I've been imprisoned for so long! Now she will PAY!"

Misandrea's arms start to slip from him, and he can feel her heartbeat slowing against his chest.

"I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE STOP!"

Devious pauses, her hand beginning to lower.

A deep yell sounds from the front of the Castle, and Calyepian recognizes it as his father's. He glances back, seeing his father, his face dark and full of fury, racing towards them, followed by a vast collection of soldiers.

Before they can even reach him, a large blast of heat bursts forward, and Calyepian quickly covers Misandrea's still body with his.

A few moments pass, and he looks towards where Devious and the monster had stood, to find nothing but charred ground.

Devious has escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki wander's through Asgard's prison, casting each of the prisoner's he passes a rather dis-interested glance. He remembers the time he was locked away in this miserable place, but it will never be happening again, that is for sure. The prisoners growl and shout as he passes them, some of them attempting to bang on the barriers, only to be jolted backwards, grunting in pain.

Loki pauses, his green cape flowing behind him, at the end of the row of cells, gazing inside the last one. He inches closer, standing just inches from the barrier. The figure inside, who is sitting on the floor, their head buried in their knees, glances up, aware that someone is staring at them.

"Hello, Fandral. Nice to see you again, it has been such a long time, has it not?"

Fandral, looking worse for wear, his beard overgrown and his dark blonde hair perched wildly on his head, shoots Loki a glare. Loki smirks, tilting his head to one side.

"Not in a very chatty mood, are we?"

Fandral rolls his shoulders, his gaze never leaving the God of Mischief.

"Just leave me be, _Trickster_."

Chuckling, Loki shifts on his feet.

"And why would I do that, hm?"

Huffing, Fandral brings his knees closer to him.

"Fine, stare at me for an eternity if you wish. But I was under the impression you would have much better things to do with your precious time."

"Oh believe me, I do. I just wished to see how my favorite prisoner was doing."

Loki starts to walk away, and Fandral pushes himself to his feet, getting close to the barrier.

"You will not get away with this, you do realize that. Thor will be back, and he will bury you."

Loki pauses, turning back to look Fandral, a dangerous gleam now in his eyes. Fandral start's to inch backwards, but quickly stops himself.

"Thor? You believe Thor will come to your pathetic aid?"

Fandral grunts.

"He will come to all of Asgard's aid, and you will fall."

Loki snarls, clenching his fist's. Fandral is beginning to test his patience, well, what little he has left.

"I, and I alone, have managed to take control of all of Asgard, and you and the rest of Thor's little band of heroes are scattered through-out my prison. And where is the almighty Thunderer? He is on Earth, spending his time with his newly found pets. So no, Thor will not be returning any time soon, and when he eventually does, I will be the one to bury him."

Fandral swallows, watching the angry trickster stalk back down the prison, until he is out of sight. He sighs, sitting back down on the floor, cradling his knees.

Maybe the trickster is right, maybe Thor will not be the one to save them now.

* * *

><p>Devious has never seen anything like the sight she is now faced with, or felt. The heat in the atmosphere is almost suffocating, even with her magic shielding her from the worst of it. The sky is a deep crimson, like a bloody battle was once waged among the stars. The ground is a glowing orange, the heat seeping up from it and into the sole of her boots. Her rescuer is now seated on a tall throne before her, the throne also made from vicious flames, and various bone fragments.<p>

"Now that we are not among enemies, we can converse. I am Surtur, and this is Muspelheim, land of the fire Demons. I am their ruler, a role I enjoy oh so very much."

Surtur pauses, a small ball of fire coming to life in his palm. He smiles down at it, almost lovingly. Devious glances around, but can see no one else around.

"You are looking for other's of my kind, but I am afraid you will not find them yet. But that is not important right now, we have much more pressing matters."

Devious quirks an eyebrow.

"And they would be?"

Surtur chuckles, and he clicks his fingers. A tall, red haired man strolls out from behind the throne, his reptile like eyes roving over Devious. He halts next to the throne, his gaze never leaving her. His armor is rich and beautifully designed, with vast golden patterns and markings. She also notices the blackened large bat like wings that arch out from his back. A mischievous smirk tugs at his lips. Surtur gestures lazily at the mysterious stranger.

"This is Malinian, a very powerful being, just like yourself. He has agreed to help me with my plans, and we were hoping you would join us. After all, you are also very unique."

Devious chews her lip, her hand still clasped on Forsakener.

"I am a leader, not a foot soldier."

Surtur does not look fazed, and merely clasps his hands together.

"What if I offer you something you very deeply crave in exchange?"

Devious glimpses at Malinian, who is now leaning against the side of the throne, seemingly unperturbed by the intense heat.

"Such as...the underworld?"

Devious shakes her head.

"That is not something you can offer me."

Surtur leans forward, the fire in his eyes seeming to burn into her very soul.

"Yes, it is. Once I exact my plans, I will then take over the other various realms, one by one. But, I am willing to give you the Underworld, and Malinian I have promised Heaven."

Malinian steps away from the throne, pausing a few feet in front of Devious.

"It's not like you have any other choice, is it now?"

Devious snarls, her eyes flashing. Malinian tilts his head, his arms folded across his chest. The voice of Surtur seems to be the only thing that halts the confrontation.

"Malinian, do not try and enrage her, it will get us nowhere. She has her own choice to make, but I am sure she will make the right one."

Backing away, Malinian plasters a smirk onto his face.

"The Underworld will be completely mine to control?"

Surtur nods enthusiastically.

"Of course, you have my word."

Licking her lips, she let's a toothy grin form.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

><p>A carved wooden table snaps as it is hurled against one of the Grand hall's wall's. Calyepian glances at the splintered wood, then back at his en-raged father. Hade's is pacing, the veins in his temple pulsing.<p>

"That child will be the death of me! And the death of our home!"

He turns, pointing a shaky finger at Calyepian.

"You should have let me end her when I had the chance!"

Calyepian flinches, but stands his ground. Shaking his head, his eyes flicker to the polished floor.

"You cannot blame this on me father. I only did what I thought was right-"

"But it was wrong, as you can see! Now many more of our people are slaughtered, and she has escaped! There is no guessing when she will return, but oh she shall! And then what will we do?"

Hade's grunts and picks up a chair, launching it a little too close to Calyepian, who dodges out of the way.

"Father, you need to calm-"

"Do not tell me what I need to do BOY!"

Calyepian exhales, clenching his fists. He turns on his heel, heading towards the doors.

"Where do you think you are going!"

He pauses, but doesn't look back.

"I am going to see Misandrea, there is no point talking when you are so consumed with rage."

Calyepian heads through the doors, followed out by his father's shouts. He quickly makes his way to Misandrea's chambers, and slowly opens the door. Misandrea is still unconscious, her breathing steady and slow. The nurse gives him a small nod and then leaves. He pulls a chair next to the bed, grasping one of her Misandrea's hand's, letting his thumb stroke gently. There is not even a twitch from her at the contact. Calyepian picks her hand to his mouth, laying a small kiss on her palm.

"I am so sorry, Misandrea. Father is right, this is my fault. Please..."

He uses his free hand to caress her cheek, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please do not leave me."

The door creaks and Calyepian turns, seeing Lartinis enter. He shots Calyepian a smile, but he can't return it. Lartinis glances at Misandrea, shaking his head.

"How is she doing?"

Calyepian shrugs, his eyes gazing at the ground.

"She is not dead, but she is not improving either."

Lartinis nods, swallowing hard. The silence seems to stretch out for an eternity, until Lartinis breaks it.

"You do know this is not your fault don't you?"

"Is it not?"

Glaring at Lartinis, Calyepian shift's in his seat.

"No Cal, it is not. You can't control how other people act, what decisions they make. Wow, I never thought I would be giving out advice in a million years."

Calyepian doesn't respond, so Lartinis gives his shoulder a light squeeze, then leaves. Placing Misandrea's arm down gently, he makes his way back to his own chambers.

He slams the door behind him, his eyes roving around, his chest rising and falling dangerously quickly.

He strides over to the nearest wooden chair, picking it up, his teeth barred. He snaps it in half with a loud grunt, tossing the splintered remains to one side. The dresser soon follows, and then his large mirror is thrown at the wall. The glass shatters into countless pieces, falling to the floor like raindrops.

He flinches in surprise when his fangs descend of seemingly their own accord, almost piercing his lip. He kicks at large chunks of wood on the floor, his breathing starting to slow down.

Glancing out onto the balcony, he spots soldiers rebuilding the entrance to Amaranthine, still uncovering frazzled body parts from the huge mass of rubble.

He turns away, and begins arming himself with a sword and small daggers, and his personal armor.

He rushes from the castle, making sure he is not followed, and delves deep into the dark forest. He pants heavily, his steps hard and unsteady, pushing aside any brambles that dare get in his path.

He halts as he comes to the place, facing the hole in the tree. He glances back one last time, then pushes forward.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone on a intricately crafted throne, smaller than Surtur's, Devious stares into the smoky distance, seemingly lost in her own thought's.<p>

Malinian comes into view, sliding out from behind the throne. Devious does not even glance at him, even when he stands in front of her, his chest out, a sly grin on his face.

When Devious does not even acknowledge him, he reaches out to grab her arm, but she reacts quicker, snatching his wrist, and he yelps, buckling to his knees.

Devious finally looks down at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"That was not your wisest move of today, do you not think?"

Malinian snarls, ripping his arm from Devious's grip. He cradles it and rises to his feet.

"Bitch."

Chuckling, Devious gazes up at him.

"You will have to do much better than name calling Malinian, if you wish to get under my skin."

Huffing, he lets his arm fall back to his side, his tongue running across his sharpened teeth.

"You don't seem like you're looking forward to the slaughter, why is that?"

"I have no interest in mere blood-shed, it is a bore."

Malinian gives Devious an Incredulous look, his shoulders raised.

"A bore? Seriously? How can you not enjoy the feel of the still hot blood of your enemy splashing against your skin, the sound of the ripping flesh and crunching of bone, not to mention the pain filled screams!"

"Because it is merely child's play."

A low growl erupts from Malinian.

"You're calling me a child?"

"Yes, was that not clear?"

The growl intensifies, and Malinian launches at Devious, his teeth bared. The throne is sent flying, Malinian quickly pouncing up from the ground, his distorted wings shaking.

He is forced face first onto the ground with a loud growl, his wings unable to move. He feels a warm burning sensation in his lower back and abdomen, and he grunts, struggling to unpin himself.

Devious keeps a steady boot between his wings, pinning him in place. Forsakener is lodged into his lower back, black liquid now forming a puddle at the side. Smirking, she flicks her hand slightly, causing Forsakener to twist, and earning a grunt of pain from Malinian.

"You act before you think, which is beyond foolish."

"S-screw you!"

Tutting, Devious sends another vague flick, and Malinian grunts louder, his limbs still struggling.

"I am willing to tolerate you, but let this be a warning, _hybrid_. Dare you try to attack me again, I shall not be so merciful."

Pulling out Forsakener, Devious removes her boot, striding away from Malinian, who rolls onto his back, one of his hands clamping over the wound in his abdomen.


End file.
